


Oneshot Collection

by Cloudy Sapphires (Cloudy_Sapphires)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nonsensical fluff, after the curse, before the curse, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Sapphires/pseuds/Cloudy%20Sapphires
Summary: A collection of oneshots and just nonsensical fluff of many varieties.Mostly Garderobe/Cadenza pairing, some Lumiere/Plumette, Sporadic other pairings.The pairing/Characters are on the chapter title.There isn't much more of a summary I can give really





	1. Garderenza, 'The fat lady is singing!'

**Author's Note:**

> The origin of 'The fat lady is singing' becasue she is far from fat let's face it.

Early morning sun streamed through the windows of the bedroom of the castle’s Maestro and his wife, they had yet to actually leave their rooms and start their day. Largely because Madame de Garderobe had yet to even break out her wardrobe and get dressed. She was standing in front of the mirror turning this way and that pulling her shift tight against her body.

They had been at the castle for two years since the mistress had summoned them to teach her son and to give her some joy while she was ill. She adored their music and gave them the freedom just to compose at their will unlike the master who gave them a theme or an idea. It was lovely to be away from the city and not wanted every night to perform, they could spend more time with each other in private and not just on stage. Though being away from the city meant they had very little of the most current music easily available, not much access to any recent fashions but the delay was a thing they could put up with. The atmosphere in the castle was a very close one, the servants were a family of sorts and some of the best friends the couple had come across. Though the tight and slightly isolated atmosphere did not stop some insecurities from Paris society creeping their way into life.

‘Do you think I’m getting fat?’ The Madame analysed her figure carefully.

By the window sat her husband reading a book, ‘No.’ He answered absentmindedly and turned the page. His wife glared at him through the mirror.

‘You didn’t even look up.’ She huffed.

‘I did not, no.’ He murmured with a small smile at his book. On hearing her scoff he marked his page and finally got up to go to her.

She tried to fight his arms as they slipped around her waist but they stayed there securely locked around her middle. Cadenza just pulled her back against his chest, ignoring her hands swatting at his wrists, and laid his head against the side of hers.

‘I don’t have to look my love. He kissed her temple and grinned into her hair so she couldn’t see it. ‘And I do sleep in the same bed as you every night, most of the time like this.’ He murmured against the skin behind her ear and pulled her tightly flush against his body.

‘Maestro! Behave yourself!’ She laughed but leaned into him with a content smile. After a moment of silence she spoke again, ‘So do you think I’ve gotten fat?’ She relished the deep chuckled that vibrated against her back.

‘No I do not, and even if you had I wouldn’t care.’ He started swaying them slightly from side to side.

‘Of course you would.’ Her reply only got another chuckle and a kiss on the neck.

‘No I would not. I love you for your mind, your voice and musical ability, your sense of humour, the way you lighten up my day just with your presence and of course that you are the most beautiful woman in existence. I would not care one jot if you put on weight. You’re my love and my world my darling.’ She looked up at the mirror from where her eyes had been fixed on their hands and finally met his gaze.

‘I am so lucky to be married to you my darling.’ She whispered and raised a hand to his face.

‘I also would not care because every phenomenal singer that has ever been has not been just skin and bones, you would just be…’ He had started loosening his hold on her and backing away with a cheeky grin when she whipped around as he decided to jump up on the bed for safety. Faced with his wife’s outraged gaping face he burst out laughing properly and dropped to his knees at the edge in front of her.

‘I am joking, of course.’ He pressed a cautious kiss to her lips and let his hands rest on her hips, ‘But we do have a day to start so may I suggest that you clothe yourself and we carry this on this evening?’ He wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at her which got a reluctant giggle.

‘Of course my love, but don’t think I will forget that last remark.’ She tapped his nose and sashayed away to her wardrobe humming the aria they had been working on recently, much to his delight.


	2. Plumette and Cadenza - Dusting Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw on Tumblr an AU of Plumette being Cadenza and Garderobe's daughter, so I thought I would play on that.

Since the whole mood in the castle had changed, for the better, it had been a race against time to get the place looking like it used to. Crumbling walls and structure aside.

Any dusters not asleep were working to get the place completely clean and dust free. The last room was the ballroom, it had been the least favourite room when they were human and had hands and mops to get the job done but now it just seemed like an impossible feat for them to even dream of accomplishing. They were only a foot tall and even though they could fly it didn’t make the job any smaller.

Though Cadenza playing for them did make it less tedious and he clearly found some happiness in watching them float about and almost dance across the floor. He would never play while they cleaned the massive room when they were human, he would just get in the way sadly. But as a harpsichord now and being able to play without a musician pressing the keys meant the maids could have a little entertainment as they cleaned. He was part way through a phrase when a familiar voice appeared above him,

‘Papa?’ His playing stopped so he could answer.

‘Yes Plumette?’ He smiled as best he could up at his daughter, flapping her wings in mid air.

‘Mama sends her love as always.’ He smiled again and told her to return it when she next saw her mother. ‘Also, you are very dusty. I’m sorry papa but you’ll have to put up with being dusted.’ There was a hint of a giggle in her voice, it was a well known fact in their little family that both Plumette and her father were almost ridiculously ticklish.

‘Alright. But be quick about it.’ He sighed, defeated and gritted his teeth. Barely a few chuckles made it past his efforts, that would just make Plumette laugh and of course she would tell her mother who would no doubt find it hysterical that he had been force to endure that. Their laughter would come of it though. He missed hearing his wife’s laugh, her whole person. It was a small comfort that his daughter tormenting him with tickling him might just make her laugh and give her a little joy, it might just keep her awake a little longer.

‘All done papa.’ Plumette was bobbing in the air in front of him again. ‘Don’t worry we will be human again soon. I know it.’ She floated down to plant what could pass for a kiss on the metal of his music stand where his forehead might be were he human.

‘Tell mama the usual. And yes you can over exaggerate how much I laughed.’ He chuckled sadly and got a half hearted smile from his daughter. ‘Now go, I’m sure Lumiere is looking for you and he's far more interesting for you to be around than me.’ And with that she was gone. She knew her father well enough to know when he wanted some time to himself, which was happening more and more now. She knew it was because he missed her mother and he didn’t want her to see him when he was quite so down.


	3. A heart to heart between Cadenza and Lumiere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cadenza and Lumiere have a chat.  
> Sort of a father/son type of relationship but sort of not if you get my drift.

‘I would have thought you would be inside, the maids have come back for the evening. It’s usually your favourite past time is it not?’ Lumiere chuckled and looked at the handkerchief in his hands.

‘I am not as you can see. And I would have thought you would be in the ballroom rehearsing.’ He turned to the maestro who sat down on the stone step next to him with a quiet sigh.

‘No matter how neurotic I may have been called by various people in the past there is such a thing as over doing perfection. I would think you of all people would know that.’ They shared a smile and Cadenza offered the young man a glass of wine which he raised an eyebrow at, ‘It’s from a bottle I bought on my last trip into town. Don’t look at me like that, I don’t have your attitude to what the master and mistress don’t have in an evening.’ That made Lumiere laugh out loud and he took the glass with a grateful smile.

They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the night in companionable silence, until Lumiere broke it. ‘I always thought I would know.’ 

The maestro looked at him curiously, ‘Know what?’ He glanced at the handkerchief in Lumiere’s hand and understood, ‘Ah. This is why you aren’t inside playing your usual games.’ Lumiere nodded and sipped his wine.

‘They haven’t been that entertaining lately.’ He admitted almost reluctantly.

‘Then why the dour mood?’ Cadenza looked at him seriously for the first time since coming outside. The man looked miserable and just like he wanted to be anywhere but in his current body, completely unlike the fun loving french-man.

‘She’s like nobody I ever met, funny and clever and so beautiful.’ He swirled his wine round his glass with intense concentration. ‘I just don’t know what to do.’ He sighed.  
‘Well what does your heart tell you?’ 

‘That’s the problem. I have never felt this way before, well I have but not as strongly and I just don’t know how to carry on and not made a complete disaster of things.’ Cadenza chuckled which made Lumiere look up at him in anger.

‘Calm down. I wasn’t laughing at you specifically. But let me ask you this, when have you ever made a complete disaster of something you’re passionate about?’ Lumiere hadn’t thought of it like that. ‘You haven’t made a complete disaster of things thus far and I think this...’ He made a flapping gesture with his hands as he searched for the right word, ‘Relationship has been your longest since coming here.’ It didn’t escape his notice that the younger man tensed slightly at the word relationship, but at least now he was thinking properly.

‘How did you know you loved your wife?’ Cadenza looked slightly taken a back.

‘I felt slightly nauseous, my knees were weak and my hands were sweating. Not a good mix when we were on stage at the time.’ He chuckled at the way Lumiere spluttered into his wine glass. ‘We had known each other for a while before and through rehearsals and spending so many spare hours together when we weren’t rehearsing or busy I got to know her as the most amazing mind and wit. I had always known she was extremely beautiful and talented but one of us had always just been leaving a place as one arrived. It was a friend who pulled us together, he wanted us for a few performances in Italy and performing with her, she lights up and I was just struck by a smile she gave me part way through. And now I couldn’t imagine my life without her.’ Lumiere’s smile had grown during the maestro’s tale. He had always like the Italian couple, their almost operatic scale love and devotion to each other. It was so pure. Though he was entirely willing to bet that there were a few moments that weren’t quite so pure that Cadenza hadn’t told him about, but he hardly needed to know about things like that.

‘That’s almost the same as how I feel with Plumette. She just makes me feel so weak but so strong. It’s confusing.’ Cadenza finished his wine and put it one the step at his feet.  
‘Well then don’t waste your time. When you feel right tell her how you feel. Why do you have her handkerchief?’ He pointed at the scrap of fabric in his hands. Lumiere chuckled and revealed the soot stains.

‘Dominique was having trouble with a fireplace this morning, I gave her some help and ended up with soot on my face. Plumette pointed it out and got it off for me, She wandered off before I could give it back.’

‘Do you think she feels the same?’ Lumiere was silent.

‘What would you say? You’ve seen us both around the other.

This took the maestro by surprise, ‘I would say yes she does feel for you but I wouldn’t want to say anything more that might give you a false impression. She does smile more with you and there’s a softness that isn’t there when she’s with her fellow maids.’ Lumiere looked up at him with a hopeful smile. ‘Come on, before Cogsworth locks us out. He would love that wouldn’t he.’ He patted Lumiere on the back and stood up.

‘The stables are warm enough to sleep in. We wouldn’t be in in such dire straights.’ Lumiere smirked and stood up too. ‘And he would have your wife to deal with if he locked you out.’

‘I’m not even going to ask how you know the stables are warm enough to sleep in. And yes he would have my wife to deal with, for which I would pity him.’

‘And them remember he brought it on himself by being an uptight bore of a representation of England.’

‘Too true amico mio.’ 

They were greeted with laughter coming from down the corridor as Cadenza held the door back into the castle open for Lumiere. He thanked the maestro and after a reassuring nod from him hurried off down the corridor to the sound of the laughter.

‘So?’ Cadenza turned and saw his wife peering round the corner.

‘He loves her, but he’s scared of it all going wrong so he’s going to take his time and let it make it’s own way into something serious.’ They made their way to the kitchen to rinse the wine glasses out.

‘So not what you did then?’ Cadenza turned and scowled fondly at his wife’s jibe.

‘No not what I did, but we turned out fine didn’t we.’

‘Eventually.’ His scowl got deeper as he dunked the glasses in the soapy water Veronique had yet to use to wash up half of the china from dinner.

‘You’ve never complained, in fact according to Maria you found it endearing that I was nervous.’ He unwillingly smiled at his wife’s laugh.

‘I did, but I got tired of waiting towards the end.’ She was handed a glass to dry.

‘When I was just waiting for the perfect moment to propose.’ They put the two glasses in the cupboard they lived in.

‘And I don’t regret it or the years since.’ She pressed a kiss to his cheek. Her husband hummed quietly and wrapped his arms around her.

‘No I didn’t think you did.’ She laughed when he started peppering her face with kisses until someone opened a door down the corridor.

‘We have nothing to do for once, does a quiet evening together appeal?’ She almost sagged in relief.

‘Yes. It’s been so long since we’ve not been busy.’ Without skipping a beat he took her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria who is mentioned is a character I've thrown into a story plan about Cadenza and his wife's love story and how they met. She's older than both of them and a bit of a busy body but entirely lovable and full of energy.


	4. Garderenza, Nightmare after the curse.

It was entirely dark when the Madame eyes opened suddenly, dark and cold. There should have been another person in the bed with her, usually stealing most of the covers, but there wasn’t. She felt around a bit on the other side of the bed a bit just to make sure there was nobody there. It was cold, nobody had been there in a while. Now completely confused and a little worried she sat up and looked around the room, seeing nobody but an open door she got out of bed properly and floated almost silently into the other room.  
The Maestro and his wife were some of the few employees in the castle who had more than one room for their usage. Well, they weren’t servants by a long shot but even so their rooms were by no means as lavish as the rest of the castle. It didn’t bother either of them in the slightest though, they spent most of their time in the ballroom and music room anyway.

Cadenza didn’t hear his wife tip toe up behind him, he was too absorbed in staring at the stars through the window. He had no idea how long he had been sat there, just staring and trying not to think on what he had dreamt of. Both of them stood there for a few minutes, one watching the stars and the other watching him.  
‘Amore?’ The maestro jumped violently as his wife’s hand touched his shoulder. She just hid a smile and squeezed his shoulder softly. ‘What are you doing out here?’ She asked quietly.

‘I just needed a little time.’ He grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

‘What’s wrong?’ She lifted her other hand and curled it around his chest. Cadenza leaned his head back into her chest and sighed.

‘Just a dream, that was all.’ He whispered and pulled her other arm around his shoulders more.

‘Why did you not wake me?’ She asked.

‘You looked so peaceful I didn’t have the heart.’ The Madame kissed the top of his head.

‘I wish you had. How long have you been out here?’ She rested her cheek on the top of his head and looked out of the window with him.

‘I have no idea. How long have you been awake?’ He ran his hand up and down her forearm.

‘Only a few minutes. You weren’t there, I was worried.’ Cadenza pressed a lingering kiss to the inside of her wrist and linked their hands together tightly.

‘I’m alright my love. My imagination scared me a bit that was all. I just came out to look at the stars like I used to.’ His wife nuzzled the top of his head affectionately. ‘I used to look up at them when I was alone before the curse was broken. They’re so beautiful don’t you think?’

‘Tell me. You know as well as I do that things are easier when they’re shared.’ After a long silence he sighed heavily and stood up. The Madame barely had time to blink before he had wrapped his arms around her tightly and leant his forehead against hers.

‘Reliving that moment. The dread at seeing you go and not being able to hold you like this one last time. When I woke up I couldn’t see you and I panicked. I came out here to calm down.’

‘You should have woken me. I was right there.’

‘I know you were, I saw you when I rolled over but like I said, I didn’t have the heart. You’re so beautiful.’ He raised a hand and traced the contour of her cheek lovingly.

‘Well I’m here now and that was just a dream my love. An awful dream and nothing more just like it will always be. Now come back to bed, it’s freezing out here.’ She tried to move backwards out of the room but was stopped by her husband pulling her back to him.

‘I love you so much my darling I don’t know what I might have done had I lost you.’ He whispered with both hands grasping her face almost desperately. She melted into his kiss, perfectly moulding her body against his.

‘I love you too darling. Now come back to bed.’ She gave him one last peck on the forehead and pulled him out of the room. 

He followed her back into the bedroom with a content smile which turned into a proper chuckle when she pushed him back onto the bed and tucked the blankets around him , ‘So it’s harder for you to run off again, or steal my blankets.’ She rubbed her nose against his playfully and floated round to the other side of the bed. Once under the blankets she squeaked as Cadenza pulled her towards him. She snuggled closer and laid her head on his shoulder happily.


	5. Lumiette fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say thank you to anyone who has left a comment and or kudos so far, really means a lot.  
> This is a lumiette for those who have wanted one, it did start as something else and just turned into this so if you're a little underwhelmed there is another one in the pipeline which is a fair bit better and more 'them'.

After the rush and major novelty of the first few days of being back to normal, things simmered down slightly as the staff gradually returned to their reassuringly familiar routines. The enchantress had restored the castle entirely and it didn’t have to be cleaned and tidied immediately which everyone was thankful for.   
Adam and Belle had no problems with the staff taking a few days for themselves and at the beginning of the following week, Le Chateau de Villeneuve returned to its former splendour. Until then however, there were many doors in the servants quarters that were barely opened in days.  
Maestro Cadenza and his wife were barely seen or heard from which was hardly surprising after years of not seeing each other, Cogsworth could be seen hiding from his wife in every possible place he could find, Mrs Potts and her family were very often in the grounds playing in the gardens. Many other members of staff were relishing in the fact that they could feel the wind on their faces again, or enjoying actual sensations again. 

Though for some it was an uphill struggle becoming human again. 

Plumette for example spent almost all her time learning to walk again. Like the rest of her fellow upstairs maids who had all been feather dusters, after having to fly for so many years they had to get used to walking again. It wasn’t something she particularly minded on the first day, Lumiere was the very definition of devoted. He held her hands and took her weight as she tried a few tentative steps in her nightdress, neither had bothered to get dressed yet or even had the intention to. But by the third day with only another full day until some semblance of duty would have to be gotten back to she was getting frustrated that she could only manage a few times around Lumiere’s room, much to his amusement.

‘Why are you laughing? What can you possibly find so funny about this?’ She asked after finally snapping. He leapt up to grab her arms when she wobbled before she could hit the floor.

‘I don’t find it funny per se amour. I just find you funny. I had forgotten how much I missed things.’ He guided her to sit at the foot of his bed.

‘Like what?’ She pouted and curled her feet up under her.

‘Like the way your brow creases when you concentrate, or the way you point your toes before you put your foot down properly. Or, and my particular favourite, the way you bite your lip when you’re thinking about something like you’re doing now.’ He poked her plump bottom lip that was caught in her teeth which she released immediately and let him run a thumb over it.

‘But you were still laughing. Help me!’ She pouted and was immediately tackled onto the bed where she lay, quite happy in her lover’s arms listening to his heartbeat.

‘In a bit I will. You’re doing better. But it’s still best not to push yourself too hard yet.’ They nuzzled noses affectionately, ‘And of course why would I help you with something that would mean it’s easier for you to run away from me?’ Plumette laughed loudly and circled her arm around his back, pulling herself closer.

‘When have I ever run from you?’ She asked incredulous.

‘Oh don’t play the innocent. It’s your favourite game ma Cherie. To run and hide for the day to give me the run around and frustrate me.’ Hid hand slid down her thigh and pulled her closer.

‘Don’t pretend you don’t love the chase. And what it leads to in the end.’ She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

‘True, the chase is fun seeing what little flirtations your devious mind can come up with. And if you’re in such a mischievous mood then I really can’t complain.’ He chuckled and they both lay there staring into each-other’s eyes for a while longer.

‘Come on, let’s try again.’ Lumiere shot up from the bed and pulled Plumette up with him. ‘Just as long as you can do a passable job when you get back to work so you don’t have to suffer Cogsworth, and then we can work on things like leading me astray.’ She looked at him, scandalised only to be met with a cheeky grin.

‘I very much doubt that I lead you astray.’ She mumbled and took his hands like she usually did. Met with his practically glowing blue eyes she couldn’t help a grin spread across her face.

‘What?’ He asked, seeing her stop any efforts and just smile at him.

‘I was just enjoying looking at your eyes. I’ve missed them.’ Lumiere’s smile got bigger.

‘Just my eyes?’ He took a step back so she would have to follow him.

‘No, your smile as well. You were quite aptly transformed mon amour. You light up a room when you smile like this.’ She followed him around the room, concentrating on her balance and chewing on her bottom lip much to her lover’s delight.

‘Not my hands? Now that I won’t burn you.’ He chuckled bitterly.

‘Over the last few days I think we’ve both showed how much we missed your hands. Your very clever hands.’ She pressed kisses to his hands lightly as they made it past the bed again.

‘Why do you not just try standing? Get your strength back?’ He asked and looked at the window. They paused for a second and Plumette let Lumiere lead her over to the small window. They stood facing the servants’ yard Plumette had her back firmly against Lumiere’s chest with his arms wrapped securely around her, holding her weight slightly.

‘Don’t they look happy?’ He murmured into her hair, free of its wig for once. He was of course meaning Mrs Potts and her family who were just coming back inside from a full day outside again.

‘They do. They deserve it. Every bit of happiness.’ Plumette sighed and leaned her head against Lumiere’s.

‘I’ve missed this.’ Lumiere sighed. ‘Watching the world go by like this. It feels so much better than I remember.’ His arms tightened around her waist.

‘It feels wonderful.’ Plumette sighed, ‘I want to dance but I don’t think I can.’ She whispered sadly. Lumiere spun her round in his arms so she was facing him.

‘We aim for that then, and you will outshine anyone in the same room as you like you always have done.’ He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her close, knowing she didn’t like having so much trouble adapting.

‘We know I’m not patient.’ She sighed. Completely missing Lumiere’s scheming smile.

‘Alright then, twirl.’ He pushed her away and pulled her closer in a simple dance move. Her dumbfounded expression just made him chuckle as he lead her in a simple dance that, apart from a few stumbles and being restricted by how small his room was, went perfectly.

‘I did it!’ Plumette cried and was lifted into the air and spun around.

‘You did!’ Lumiere laughed and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. ‘I knew you could.’ He didn’t need to have candles attached to his hands and head, the utter joy in his face emitted a light of its own, and this time it was without the danger of setting his beloved on fire.


	6. Garderenza- If she hadn't been able to get out of the east wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Madame de Garderobe hadn't been able to get out of the East Wing during the final battle? She never got to see her husband again before turning into a wardrobe so when they're human again and not at each other's side that's the first thing that has to be remedied.

It didn’t change, the utter panic that had flooded through his system moments before as he felt all his limbs turn to wood and freeze. Sheer panic and despair that she hadn’t been able to come back to him, that they hadn’t been able to see each other one last time. 

The need to breathe was strange now, after so long not needing to Cadenza’s lungs burned, reminding him that it was needed now. He looked at his hands in wonder, turning them this way and that and wiggling his fingers. It was all refreshingly familiar and so comforting. Nothing had changed from that fateful night; the clothes, the makeup, the toothache – that wasn’t something he had particularly missed but at least now it wouldn’t interfere with his music as much. His eyes then focused on his wedding ring and his entire face brightened. Within a second he had set of running for the east wing. 

Behind him, Lumiere and Plumette were just happy to be in each other’s arms again. Cogsworth was being so very English and averting his eyes from their loving kisses and for once not saying a thing about them. He had no need to. They were back to how they should be and each former object was elated to be human again, they were ecstatic that they could feel things again, even Chapeau didn’t seem to be too mad that his leg was wet.

Cadenza flew through the corridors inside the castle, dodging anyone in his path and sending people scurrying out of his way. There was staff coming out of every room and greeting long lost friends they hadn’t seen properly in years and the joy was tangible. He narrowly avoided knocking over Belle and the former beast, now prince Adam, they just watched him with amused but happy smiles knowing full well why the eccentric maestro was running headlong through the castle. His wig had fallen off at some point leaving his natural black curls flying wildly around his face making him look frantic and a little crazed.

Eventually, he came to the newly repaired hallway of the guest wing. And there, framed at the end of the corridor like she had just rushed out of the room was the most beautiful sight. She looked entirely like she had done that night, makeup and dress were unchanged but just without her wig – huge thing that it was it would just have been a nuisance – her tight black curls spilled down over her shoulders and to her waist. Cadenza felt like he was seeing her for the first time again and was struck entirely dumb, chest heaving from his run after so long without exercise.

That was until a sob bubbled out of her lips and she started towards him. Cadenza met her half way with his arms outstretched. He had no idea when he had started crying but there were tears coursing steadily down his cheeks. Neither spoke, they just reached for each other and wrapped themselves in an almost bruising kiss. The almost instinctual way they melted into each other’s bodies had not faded over the years of the curse and was just as euphoric as it had always been. Needing to break for air they pulled away from each other but Cadenza held her close, forehead to forehead with a hand twined in her hair.

‘Amore.’ He whispered, voice thick with emotion and pecked her lips. ‘Tesoro.’ Another kiss.

His wife’s hands cupped his face and traced the contours of his cheeks, ‘Cuore mio.’ She whispered, choked with happy sobs and completely unable to stop the smile spreading across her face. ‘Ti Amo.’ She pecked his lips, now a little stained with red.

‘Vita Mia.’ Cadenza wiped her tears away with his thumbs, not caring a jot for her now ruined masquerade makeup.

‘Mi sei mancato/mancata.’ They choked through their sobs at the same time which brought more smiles and another smouldering deep kiss. 

Now they were back in each other’s arms again and they could feel each other’s heartbeats, their breath on their cheeks an identical thought flitted through their minds; that they would not let the other go easily again. Not even if the rest of the staff were downstairs greeting the prince and Belle. The years of separation had to be made up for and there was no time like the present for starting.


End file.
